La extraña pesadilla de Eren antes de navidad
by Marylin067
Summary: Debido a varias circunstancias de la vida, y consecuencias después de su muerte. Eren Jaeger termina en un pueblo bastante curioso, donde el terror es el pan de cada día. Espíritus, duendes, payasos, zombies y muchos seres espeluznantes viven allí, aclamaran a Eren como su rey, o como suele llamarlo "El rey calabaza." (Fic Ereri basado en "el extraño mundo de Jack").


La extraña pesadilla de Eren antes de navidad.

Halloween, una de las festividades más esperada por los más jóvenes en la actualidad y antiguamente Samhain por la comunidad de los celtas tras culminar la temporada de cosechas rendían culto por el regreso de los espíritus de difuntos que vagaban aún sobre la tierra. Cuenta una de sus leyendas mas famosas que ocurrió en esta fecha tan significativa, que relata sobre un trío de jovenes que celebraban la noche acudiendo a una taberna para pasar la noche bebiendo, entre ellos se encontraba un joven en particular, alto con el cabello castaño y grandes ojos expresivos de color aguamarina acompañado por un rubio más bajo que él con ojos azules y un chico de la misma estatura al anterior, con ojos verdes y poco cabello en su cabeza.

-¡Al fin algo de descanso! -Habló energético el ojiverde levantando su copa llena de licor.

-Sí, al fin... -Sonrió levemente el rubio, acercando la copa a su boca y bebiendo un poco del contenido de esta.

-¡Armin! ¡vamos! Diviértete con Connie y conmigo. -Palmeó la espalda del chico el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a diferencia de su amigo.

-Lo sé chicos, pero debo admitir que aunque me sienta agradecido con ustedes por invitarme a salir a beber no puedo evitar pensar en la responsabilidad que tengo con mi abuelo con nuestra hacienda. -Suspira-, Necesito preparar la comida y unos cuantos dulces fuera de la entrada, sin mencionar que necesito velas para encenderlas junto a la comida.

-¿En serio crees en ese cuento para niños que los espíritus encuentran el camino con todos esos aperitivos absurdos? -Preguntó arqueando su ceja Connie. -¡Ya deja de ser aguafiestas y quédate con nosotros un rato mas! -Arrebató la copa que tenía el rubio en sus manos y le pidió al camarero que la llenara por completo.

-Connie... -Le llamó el rubio molesto. -Me iré, lo siento Eren, sé que es por tu privacidad pero creo que también deberías prepararle algo a tu madre. -Se disculpo con el castaño levantándose de su silla y tomando su chaqueta se dispuso a salir del bar.

-¿Ves Connie? Por eso ya casi alguno de nuestros amigos gustan de salir con nosotros. -Bufo molesto al ver como su amigo mas bajo se retiraba del lugar, quizás debió salir con él e ir a su casa donde su padre y su hermanastra lo esperaban para preparar los preparativos para su madre. Pero debido a las múltiples insistencias de su amigo prefirió quedarse.

-¿Qué? ¡Gallinas que son ellos que no se atreven salir a beber esta noche! -Replico molesto en su defensa. Pero un grito chillón provino de él cuando todas las velas que iluminaba el lugar se apagaron al pasar una fuerte ráfaga de viento cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe las molestias.- El nuevo visitante se disculpó en voz alta.

-¿Y quién es ese tipo? -Refunfuñó Connie, prestando atención al recién llegado en un intento de ignorar la risa del castaño ante su reacción.

El misterioso visitante se sentó junto a Eren, llamó al camarero y para sorpresa del duo de amigos, el individuo invito unas cuantas copas más, gratis para ellos.

-No lo conozco pero ya me cae muy bien, aunque tenga cara de caballo parece ser alguien agradable.-Susurro a su amigo dejando escapar al final una risilla sin que el otro escuchase.

-Tienes razón con su cara pero hay algo de él que no me agrada... -Miró de reojo al hombre, le parecía extraño porqué la tunica negra en una noche así, cualquiera pensaría que rinde culto a la muerte con sus ropas pero para Eren había algo malo en él.

-Oye, Eren. -Llamó tras acabar todo un farro de cerveza. -¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Ante la extraña pregunta el joven abrió sus ojos confundido ante la pregunta, pero después de unos minutos la sorpresa y el pánico se apoderaron de él, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Si tan solo se hubiera detenido a analizar sus caracterizaras físicas como la piel pálida fuera de lo común, ojos sin brillo, y su túnica negra que dejaba ver que no tenía piernas, sino que en vez de estas, un par de piernas de cabra. Eren, sin levantar sospecha en su estado de pánico y evitando alguna sospecha sobre los clientes de la taberna, retó a al demonio que se convirtiera en una moneda de plata para pagar por una bebida más y como era de esperarse aceptó un tanto extrañado aquel ser del inframundo, se transformó en la moneda para pagarle al camarero, como suponía pero Eren fue astuto y tomando la moneda con el demonio grabado en ella, lo guardó en un monedero que tenía grabada una cruz como recuerdo y regalo de su madre ya fallecida. Como consecuencia para el demonio que por mas que luchara no iba a poder escapar de allí y para humillación suya, tuvo que rogarle al miserable humano para que los dejase escapar.

-Deberías pedirle que venga por ti en diez años más. -Comentó ebrio su amigo calvo.

-¿Pero él es un demonio, no? No sé porque viene por mi alma si ese ya es trabajo de la muerte...

-Da igual, si no haces lo que digo ese demonio saldrá e intentará matarte a como de lugar o peor de los casos, que intente asesinar a los de la taberna.

Raramente su amigo tenía razón,si no hacía caso a lo que él le decía muchos inocentes morirían por su culpa y eso era lo que menos quería. Tras discutir con el testarudo demonio en negociar sobre su alma, al final de cuentas tuvo que rendirse para poder salir de aquella estrecha cartera.

-Jum, solo esta vez me ganarás, cuando vuelva en diez años por tu alma te juro que lo tendré.- se quejó enojado el demonio, acomodando su ropa después de salir sin embargo Eren no se vio intimidado, al contrario comentó que estaría ansioso por que día en el que se vuelvan a encontrar. Y así fue como transcurrió el tiempo, Eren cambio por completo, ya no solía ser chico humilde y energético de siempre. Desde la visita de la muerte se cegó escuchando a su amigo ebrio en las miles de cosas que podía hacer sin que la muerte llegase a él para llevárselo de este mundo. Mujeres, juegos, crímenes y demás tentaciones que Eren cometió hasta que el día en el que el demonio lo visitaría, ya había llegado.

-¡Hey! ¡Cara de caballo! Te extrañé mucho. -Se burló del demonio al encontrarlo cuando vagaba por el bosque.

-Tch, cállate Jaeger, ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que NO tengo la cara de un caballo? -Gruñó molesto el ojimiel.

-Ya, ya no hay porqué enojarse. -Giró sus ojos, le divertía mucho burlarse de aquel demonio.

-Basta, ya sabes por lo que he venido, ¿Algunas palabras o petición antes de morir?

-Sí, me encantaría que pudieras bajar una manzana de aquel árbol de allí. -Señaló la copa de dicho árbol donde se encontraba lleno de manzanas.

El demonio confundido ante su petición no dudó en aceptarla. Subió hasta la copa del árbol y tomó la manzana pero algo ocurrió, no pudo bajarse de allí. Fijó su mirada al tronco del árbol y vio una cruz tallada en su corteza, ese maldito humano le había ganado una vez más.

-¡MALDITA SEA JAEGER! ¿AHORA QUÉ QUIERES? -Gritó enojado el demonio con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero nunca vuelvas por mí alma.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¡¿No sabes que eso es una locura?!

-Lo sé, así que será mejor que cumplas con mi petición si no quieres pasar por el resto de la eternidad allí arriba.

De mala gana tuvo que aceptar. Tres años después Eren murió asesinado sin alguna aparente razón, se desconoce como y quien lo asesinó.

La alma de Eren no pudo entrar al cielo debido a todos los pecados que cometió en su instancia en la tierra; tampoco pudo entrar el infierno ya que el mismo demonio le impidió la entrada ya que habían hecho un trato que el ojimiel no se llevaría el alma del castaño. Resignado, Eren volvió por el camino que llegó después de horas y horas o quizás minutos de rogarle para que al menos lo dejará ir al inframundo y no vagar por la tierra.

-Oí, Jaeger. -Llamó el mas alto al alma en pena.

-¿qué quieres? Si quieres que me siga humillándome ante ti olvídalo.

-Idiota, toma esto. -Lanzó un trozo de carbón ardiendo al chico. -Te perderás en el camino y no quiero que merodees por estos lares, así que coge el carbón antes que se apague.

El castaño no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a hacer un ademán agradeciendo después de hacer que la pasara mal con él, ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias que su decisión le había traído. Pasaron los siglos y Eren recorría los campos de calabazas vestido de espanta pájaros sembrando el terror en los campesinos y los jóvenes que se escapaban en la noche del 31 de octubre. Una de las tantas noches de esta fecha Eren no se presentó en esa noche, una extraña alegría para el pueblo, sin embargo no significaba que él desapareció, simplemente quiso caminar en aquel bosque, buscando el árbol con la cruz que talló tiempo atrás. Pero al llegar allí no encontró dicha cruz, sino una puerta en forma de calabaza, no recordaba que estuviera allí antes pero su curiosidad fue tan grande que la abrió para saber que se encontraba al otro lado; Una fuerte ráfaga de otoño lo recibió y poco después aquella ráfaga lo empujó dentro al oscuro lugar.

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomar la molestia de leer este prologo de mi fic, en el que a juzgar por su titulo obviamente esta basado en la historia del "extraño mundo de Jack" pero a pesar que tengase este titulo no significa que toda la historia irá al pie de la película, no, yo misma me tomé la libertad en adaptar esta historia con los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin como pudieron haber leído. Espero que les haya gustado, si tienes alguna idea que pueda aportar para algún capitulo de este fanfic no dudes en hacerme saber. :33 ¡Hasta pronto! _


End file.
